


Locker Room

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Gym, Locker Room, Yoga Instructor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't miss my opportunity to help a damsel in distress can I?"</p><p>"'Damsel'? I'm not sure you know me too well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

Sam looked around anxiously, seeing no one else in the empty locker room beside a blonde woman tying on a tennis shoe. She sighed and slid off her heels, tiptoeing over to the only other locker room occupant.

"Um, excuse me?" Sam said as she watched the woman hurriedly look up. "Would you mind unzipping this for me?" Sam turned around showing the woman the back of her dress.

The woman stood up and placed her fingertips around the zipper's pull tab, slowly pulling it down to Sam's waist. Her eyes danced between the ending zipper teeth and the tan skin she was revealing. The woman removed her hand, taking one last glance at Sam's skin before sitting back down on her bench. 

Sam looked down and smiled. "Thanks. I know some people are weird about this stuff."

The woman nodded and smiled back. "I can't miss my opportunity to help a damsel in distress can I?"

Sam laughed and placed a hand over her chest. "'Damsel'? I'm not sure you know me too well."

The woman watched as Sam walked back to her locker, slipping the dress down her legs and off of her feet. Sam watched as the woman watched her, leaning down to pick up the fabric and her heels.

"Not exactly the type of outfit you go to the gym in."

Sam looked at the clothes in her hand and laughed. "Yeah, well they are when you just came from a business meeting."

The woman winced and turned to her locker. "Oo, a business woman. I feel for you."

Sam smiled and grabbed a pair of black yoga pants from her bag. "Not exactly. I work here, actually."

The woman turned back to face Sam, watching her slip on the pants. "You work _here_?"

"Yeah, as the yoga instructor."

The woman raised her eyebrows and took a few steps towards Sam. "Yoga instructor you say? I might have to sign up for one of those classes."

Sam bit her lip and looked down at the floor, her hands rubbing down the wrinkles in her pants. "You might."

The woman took a few more cautious steps, stopping right in front of Sam's locker as she let her hands drift to Sam's tan waist.

Sam looked up and smiled, placing her elbows on the woman's shoulders and interlocking her fingers behind the woman's back. "I don't even know your name."

The woman ran her hands up along Sam's warm skin, sliding Sam's bra straps off of her shoulders. "Deanne. And yours?"

Sam removed her arms from Deanne's shoulders, slipping them through her straps as she reached behind her back to undo the clasp. "Sam." Deanne removed her hands from Sam's skin, slipping her tank top up and over her head.

The two women took in each other's bodies. Sam blushed as she subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to her feet. Deanne tilted her head, grabbing Sam's hands and pulling her arms away from her chest. "Don't do that, you're beautiful."

Sam smiled and intertwined her fingers with Deanne. "Thanks."

Deanne stepped forward and placed her lips gently against Sam's, stepping back as she took her hands out of Sam's. "I'll see you at yoga?"

Sam watched as Deanne picked her tank top up from the ground and slid it on. Sam nodded and picked up her bra, standing up straight to see Deanne staring down at her. Deanne let her fingertips drift along Sam's cheekbone, who let herself subconsciously lean into the touch. Deanne planted another kiss on Sam's lips before walking out of the locker room and into the gym.

Sam turned back to her locker, putting her bra back on and slipping a tee shirt on over her head. She brought her fingertips to her lips, smiling before she closed her locker, put her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the locker room.


End file.
